Brothers in arms
by QueenAurora
Summary: Sequel to Night Fury Island. When Hiccup is captured by Dagur, he gets help from someone he did not expect...
1. Chapter 1 Trapped

THIS IS A SEQUEL! For those that haven't read my first story, Night Fury Island, this one will make no sense at all, because you won't know half the characters. That's because they are mine and are introduced in Night Fury Island. I suggest you go read that first.

For all my loyal followers: welcome back, thanks for the patience. This one starts where Night Fury Island stopped, so no more time passes. besides the two days Wrenlou is flying towards Berk of course. I have most of the story written down in my little notebook, so updating should be fast.

Let me know what you think and, as always, enjoy!

**Chapter 1 Trapped**

Wrenlou sighed and leaned back on Snowflake. He rubbed his face, then let his arms dangle down the side of the dragon. They had been flying for only two days, but it felt like two weeks. At least they had almost reached Berk. He smiled at the thought of seeing Hiccup again and closed his eyes.

He woke up when Snowflake cooed and nudged his foot. He sat back up and stretched his back as well as he could.

'What is it girl?'

The dragon gestured down with her head. Far below, dancing on the waves, was a small ship, all by itself.

'Well, what do you know. Hey, maybe Hiccup is on board.'

The dragon crooned, shaking her head.

'Yeah, you're right. I don't see Toothless. I doubt if Hiccup would go anywhere without him.'

They ducked lower anyway, their curiousity getting the better of them. They realized they made a mistake and the ship wasn't from Berk when some one shouted "FIRE!" and three bola's were shot up at them. They avoided the first two, but the third wrapped around Snowflake's tailfins, and they fell down towards the ship. In desperate attempts to get her tail free and gain altitude again, Snowflake accidentally flung Wrenlou from her back and they hit the deck separately.

As soon as he hit the deck, he heard something snap. The impact had knocked the air out of his lungs, and the hit to his head dazed him. Before he could do anything, he was pulled up by two pairs of hands. The men those hands belonged to were vikings, but they were not from Berk. He heard Snowflake wail, then the sound was cut off abruptly. He looked around, frantic, until he saw his dragon. They had muzzled her, tied her wings and were firmly holding her down. He tried to pull loose, but the men tightened their grip. He suddenly realized what the snap had been. His left arm was most likely broken when he hit the deck. He stopped struggling, more to stop hurting himself more than that he was giving up.

'Well, you're not Hiccup.'

He turned his head towards the man that had just spoken. He was looking at him with an angry frown on his face. He looked normal, just any other viking like so many, but what was different were the blue stripes painted across his left eye.

'So, who are you?'

'I could ask you the same question.' Wrenlou said and he hissed through his teeth when his broken arm was twisted behind his back.

'Never mind that. I'm taking you and your... Night Fury. If that's even what it is. Tie them up. Put him down below and set course for home.'

'Yes sir!'

The men pulled him away from Snowflake who was fighting to no avail to get to her rider. The men pulled out chains and secured her to the deck, while Wrenlou was pulled below deck.

Only when the men had left him, tied to one of the support beams of the ship, did the realization truly sink in. he and Snowflake had ended up in a very precarious situation. Here he was, bound, gagged and blindfolded in the cargohold of an unknown hostile ship in the middle of the ocean. He was separated from his dragon, which made things even worse. And on top of that, his arm was hurting like hell. He couldn't help but wonder who the man was, the one with the blue stripes. Obviously he knew Hiccup and obviously they weren't friends, so what were they? It didn't really matter. He had nowhere to go even if he did get loose. There was probably a guard outside the door and there were many more men on deck. He wouldn't even make it to Snowflake, not with just one hand. And then there was the fact that they were on a small wooded boat in the middle of the immense ocean.

He was trapped.


	2. Chapter 2 Berserkers

Very short chapter. Next few will be longer I hope. For anyone still wondering about Dagur and the Berserkers, they are characters from the series, Dragons: riders of Berk. Very funny, must watch. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2 Berserkers**

Hiccup steered Toothless over yet another empty island. They had been looking for Outcast ships after reports had come back about them. He had taken the opportunity to get away from the village for a short time, but so far, they had found nothing. He was about to turn back when he spotted a small, black ship ankered at the next little island. They landed not far from it, but far enough to not get spotted. As he snug closer voices reached his ears.

Familiar voices.

Savage... and...

_Dagur?_

He peered through the bushes. Not Outcasts. Berserkers. A group of maybe 15 men, possibly more on the ship and Dagur the Deranged. They hadn't heard anything from Dagur or his Berserker tribe for years! Hiccup uttered a silent curse and crept back to Toothless. Before he could mount the dragon, he heard a shout come from the beach. They had been spotted! Quickly, he jumped on Toothless' back and the dragon took to the sky. They weren't quick enough and two bola's wrapped around them, bringing them down on the beach. Within seconds, they were surrounded by the Berserkers.

'Well, well, Hiccup. How nice to see you again, brother.'

Hiccup grunted while trying to reach his sword. 'I am not your brother.'

'Yeah, yeah, I know. Get them on board! What do you know, two...'

The rest of the sentence was lost as Dagur walked away.

It was dark when they reached the Berserker village. He was dragged through the streets, towards the prison. He suddenly realized he hadn't seen Toothless anywhere.

'Where's Toothless? Dagur!'

'Oh, don't worry Hiccup. He won't be hurt. You on the other hand...'

Dagur didn't finish but laughed his creepy laugh before having Hiccup thrown in one of the cells. He tripped, but was back on his feet quickly.

'Dagur!'

'Enjoy your stay, Hiccup.'

Powerless, Hiccup watched Dagur walk away. He slammed his fists against the bars, screaming. He bit his lip so hard he could swear it was bleeding, although he didn't feel anything. He froze at a voice coming from behind him.

'Hiccup?'


	3. Chapter 3 Not alone

**Chapter 4 Not alone**

'Wrenlou?'

Hiccup turned around. It was indeed Wrenlou. The other man looked tired, he had dirt all over his body, and something was wrong with his left arm.

'So I take it Crazy over there is no friend of yours?'

'Not even close.' Hiccup said, sitting down against the wall. 'He's more like my archenemy. He's been after Toothless since the day he found out about him. First he wanted to kill him and wear his skull as a helmet, now he wants him as his own dragon.'

'That might explain why he shot us down.' Wrenlou said sitting down next to Hiccup. 'He would have had the sun in his face when he saw us. I don't think he realized it wasn't you and Toothless until we hit the deck. And I guess the reason he didn't kill us is because she's also a Night Fury.'

Hiccup sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was still trying to wrap his head around Dagur's sudden reappearance. What was he planning? He looked at Wrenlou again.

'What exactly happened? When he shot you down, I mean. Why were you here?'

'I was coming to you. To Berk. You know that book you gave me? Well, they tasked me with teaching everything about the new dragons to the new riders and everyone else who wanted to know. So I did. But I finished it, about a week ago or so? I don't know. I was coming for more information. That, and a chance to see how you and Toothless were doing. We were almost there, when we saw a ship. I had no reason to believe that it belonged to anyone other than Berk, but obviously it did. I realized that when it was too late. And now here I am. Lucky me. How about you?'

'I was looking for Outcast ships. There had been reports about them on the islands near Berk. I ran into Dagur instead. He captured me and Toothless. Do you know what happened to the dragons?'

Wrenlou shook his head. He was cradling his left arm with his right, a painful expression on his face every time he moved it.

'Did you break it? Your arm?'

'Yes. When we hit the deck. I heard a snap. I hoped it was the deck, turns out it wasn't. Luckily my wristguard acted somewhat as a splint. But it still hurts.'

'I know how it feels. I have broken quite some bones when I was younger.'

They sat in silence for a while, both thinking about their dragons, a way to get out and more.

'So, this Dagur guy... he's one of these Outcasts you were looking for?'

'No. he's the Chief of the Berserker tribe. They have been at war with us for quite some time. My father and Dagur's father actually made peace. Until Dagur killed his father. At least, we think he did. The Outcasts are a different story. They were once Berkians who have been banished. Not by me, but by my father for one. They are lead by Alvin the Treacherous. He's a piece of work I tell you, but in truth, I'm more afraid of Dagur. They don't call him Dagur the Deranged for nothing. Like you said, he's crazy. And he will do anything, and I mean _anything_, to get what he wants.'

'Sounds like fun. What does he want with you? Besides Toothless that is.'

'I don't know. Alvin has tried to make me train dragons for him after he found out we did that on Berk, but I don't know what Dagur wants. We haven't heard anything from him for years before this.'

They fell silent again. They were in a bad situation and they both knew it.

'Hiccup, do you realize that if he wouldn't have captured you, you wouldn't have known about me until Broghan would have come looking for me? I could have been here for months without anyone knowing.'

Hiccup nodded. The thought had crossed his mind.

'Will they know you're gone? Hiccup?'

'Yes. Yes I think they will. They must know something's up by now. But that doesn't help us much. I don't think they know we're here.' He shook his head. 'This is my fault. I should have told you about Dagur and Alvin. Than maybe you wouldn't have been shot down.'

'I probably would have been. I'm to curious. I would have gotten in to close anyway, and the outcome would have been the same. It's not your fault.'

The next day their situation had not improved much. Hiccup was restlessly pacing up and down the length of their cell, while Wrenlou was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. He had his eyes closed, but wasn't asleep. He glanced at Hiccup from time to time, getting increasingly annoyed by his constant pacing.

'Could you stop that?'

'I'm sorry.' Hiccup said, sitting down next to him. 'I'm just worried.'

'I know. I am too. About Snowflake, mostly.'

Hiccup nodded. Before he could say anything, the door swung open with a shriek. Two men were standing in the doorway, swords pointed right at them.

'Out. Both of you.'


	4. Chapter 4 Dagur the Deranged

Sorry for causing confusion. I realized I named chapter 3 chapter 4, but I'm too lay to change that, So much to do and so little time to do it in... ugh. Anyway, enjoy the real chapter 4. So far they have been short, my chapters, but I'm trying to make the next ones longer again, I promise, but like I said, so little time and so much to do. Enjoy! (And please, review. I love reviews. It tells me if people actually like what I write, so, review. Please.)

**Chapter 4 Dagur the Deranged**

They were lead to an arena, similar to the one on Berk. The one they used to kill dragons in. Dagur was waiting for them, his arms crossed, at the center of the arena. He smiled when he saw them. Well, smiled... Hiccup didn't think Dagur was capable of smiling. It was more of a grin.

'So, you two know each other. That's unexpected I might say. Not that it matters. Now I have two Night Fury's. And I could make more...'

'What do you want, Dagur.' Hiccup asked, his head held high. He wasn't about to show Dagur his fear.

'I want you to train my dragons. You see, I have been busy the last few years, catching dragons instead of killing them. But I can't train them. They don't listen to me. So I want you to do it.'

'Forget it. I'm not going to train your dragons. Alvin could have told you that and you could have saved yourself the trouble of asking.'

'Alvin was no use to me.' Dagur hissed, revering to the alliance the Berserkers had with the Outcasts a few years ago. 'He was just after Berk. And I wanted so much more, Chief Hiccup.'

Hiccup clenched his jaw. He knew it would be only a matter of time before Dagur brought that up, but it still came as a surprise. How would he even know that?

'But if I can't get you to do it, I will get him to do it.'

Dagur pointed his axe at Wrenlou, who looked up surprised.

'Whoa, wait a second, please leave me out of this. I have no idea how to train dragons. So don't ask me.'

'DON'T lie to me. You ride a Night Fury don't you? You must have trained her, didn't you! So, don't lie to me!'

'I'm not! I got her as a hatchling, a baby! It is infinitely much easier to teach a baby dragon than to train an adult! And I don't even know anything about any dragon that isn't a Night Fury! So really, I can't train your dragons. I wouldn't even want to.'

Dagur's face turned red and he looked even angrier than before, if at all possible. He started pacing back and forth, uttering curses. Hiccup and Wrenlou glanced at each other again. It was silent, the only sound coming from Dagur's rapid footsteps. He suddenly stopped and turned to Hiccup and Wrenlou.

'If you won't train my dragons, I will kill yours.'

'I know you won't do that Dagur. You want them to much for that.'

Dagur gripped his axe so tight his knuckles turned white. Hiccup knew him too well, although neither of them would admit it. This other guy on the other hand... He signaled to a few of his men.

They were grabbed by Dagur's men. Hiccup was held by his arms, exposing his chest and abdomen, while Wrenlou was simply pulled into the embrace of a big guy, knife at his throat. Dagur dropped his axe, and pulled out a knife. He looked from Hiccup to Wrenlou and then back to Hiccup. Both men stared back with an angry frown. An evil grin appeared on Dagur's face and he started walking towards Hiccup. Hiccup struggled to get loose, Wrenlou didn't dare move, not with that knife to his throat. Hiccup stood no chance against the strong vikings holding him however and his efforts were in vain. Dagur walked closer and closer to Hiccup, the knife firmly in his hand. He continued walking until they were almost face to face. Then, suddenly, he trusted the knife forward, finding a weak spot in Hiccup's armor and burying the knife in his stomach. Hiccup's scream pierced the air.


	5. Chapter 5 No choice

Another short chapter. Thanks for the fav's and follows, you guys are the best! Enjoy!

**Chapter 5 No choice**

Hiccup screamed. Wrenlou screamed. Dagur was laughing. His knife was dripping with blood. Hiccup's blood. Wrenlou couldn't believe that just really happened. Hiccup had fallen to his knees, his hands against the wound in his stomach, blood dripping through his fingers. His breath was raged, uneven, as every breath he took send flaming pain through his body. Wrenlou stared at him with horror.

'Hiccup! No!'

Hiccup curled into a ball, his forehead resting on the ground, whimpering softly every time he took a breath. Dagur turned to Wrenlou, pointing the knife at him.

'You will train my dragons, or Hiccup will die.'

'I... I can't...'

'Train my dragons!'

'I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I DO THAT. HICCUP IS THE DRAGON TRAINER, NOT ME.'

'I DON'T CARE. YOU WILL TRAIN MY DRAGONS, OR HICCUP WILL DIE!'

Wrenlou bit his lip. The man holding him let go and followed the other guards out of the arena. He made a move to get to Hiccup, but Dagur blocked his way, pointing the knife at him. Wrenlou was panicking. He had no idea how to train dragons, and Hiccup was going to die if Dagur didn't let him pass.

'I... I'll try to train your dragons. Just, please let me help him.'

He looked at Dagur with pleading eyes. Dagur stared back, his eyes cold.

'No. I will not let you help him. You will first train my dragons. If Hiccup still lives when you are done, then you can help him.'

Wrenlou almost fell to his knees, begging for Dagur to change his mind. But he knew Dagur's mind would not be changed. He looked at Hiccup, now laying on his side. His eyes were clenched shut and he was so very pale. Not surprising, considering the large amount of blood he already lost. Hiccup needed help. And he couldn't give it. His instincts as a healer were screaming to run to Hiccup, but Dagur blocking his way with the knife still firmly in his hand made that impossible.

He gritted his teeth. He had no idea how to train dragons that weren't Night Fury hatchlings. He suddenly remembered something Hiccup had said.

_Dragon training is about trust. That's the fundament on which you can build. Show the dragon he can trust you, that you won't harm him. If you have his trust, you will have his loyalty. And then there is nothing you can't do._

Trust. Show the dragon he can trust you. Sounded simple enough. He looked at Hiccup again. From this distance he couldn't even see if he was still breathing. He considered running to him when Dagur walked to one of the cages, but one look at the doors of the arena revealed a whole lot of soldiers, most with crossbows. If he would run to Hiccup, he wouldn't even make it halfway and Hiccup would surely die.

As soon as Dagur opened the cage, a dragon shot out. It disappeared, the reappeared and disappeared again. It bounced around the walls, ignoring Hiccup on the ground, but realizing Wrenlou was there, standing helplessly in the center. It skidded to a stop in front of him, staring at him with angry eyes.

A Changewing.

It had to be a Changewing.

He hated Changewings.


	6. Chapter 6 Liberty

I know I have been updating rather fast, but I have no idea if I can keep that up once school starts again. Exams coming up too... *shivers* At this moment I have no idea where this story is going. At the moment it doesn't look good for Hiccup though... I should stop talking now, or I will say to much. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6 Liberty**

The dragon was staring at him, it's pupils narrowed to slits and it's wings slightly raised. Wrenlou slowly reached out and the dragons growled, then bounded off again. Dagur had left the arena and the doors were closed, but that didn't stop the dragon from spewing acid at them. Wrenlou had to run for cover a few times when the dragon aimed at him. One time it came dangerously close to Hiccup, still curled up on the ground. Every time the dragon came close to Wrenlou he would reach out to it, and every time the dragon would hiss, or growl, or spit something at him.

'Oh gods, come on.'

Suddenly, the dragon disappeared. Wrenlou froze, afraid to move. It could literally be anywhere. An angry snarl almost made him scream. It was at the main entrance, but it wasn't there for long. Reappearing, the dragon ran to the other side and tried to spit acid at Wrenlou while passing him. The shot just barely missed him.

'Could you please stop that!'

Then, finally, the dragon stopped his running around and turned to Wrenlou, advancing towards him like he was stalking a prey, close to the ground, wings stretched to appear larger.

_Trust. Show the dragon he can trust you._

_But how would one show a dragon he could trust you if he's to busy trying to kill you?_

They were going in circles. Wrenlou was trying to prevent the dragon from pinning him to the wall and the dragon just kept coming at him, in the same, threatening pose. He was scared. He didn't have much happy memories about Changewings. In fact, he had no happy memories about Changewings. The scar on his leg reminded him of that everyday, but now it felt like he had a stone tied to his thigh, weighing down every step. Hiccup suddenly broke out in coughing and the dragon instantly turned his head towards the man on the ground. In a single jump he was next to him, sniffing at him, then pushing him with his nose. Hiccup cried out as the movement caused pain to erupt in his abdomen and the dragon hissed. Wrenlou ran towards them and jumped between Hiccup and the dragon's jaws.

'No, no it's okay. Come on, look at me. Just leave Hiccup alone okay? Come here, please.'

He coaxed the dragon away from Hiccup, his hand stretched out towards the dragon. The Changewing growled and snapped at it once. Wrenlou flinched, but didn't move his hand. While trying to keep the dragon calm, he glanced at Hiccup. He was still slightly coughing, but obviously trying not to because it hurt too much. Wrenlou turned his attention back to the Changewing. He hadn't even noticed that the dragon had come closer and was now almost touching his hand. He froze, expecting something bad would happen, like the dragon was going to bite of his hand at any moment. His hand was shaking in the air and he could swear his heart was beating so fast it would race out of his chest. The Changewing walked around him, sniffing his arm, his leg, his hair. Then it sat down in front of him. Even though the dragon seemed to have calmed down, he still didn't dare move. Then, the dragon suddenly pushed his nose into the palm of his hand and crooned softly.

Wrenlou inhaled sharply, then looked at the dragon. It was wriggling it's nose like it was expecting it to fall off and looking at him curiously. He smiled and the dragon rubbed his nose up against his arm, wanting more attention.

'I guess I should name you now huh?'

The dragon crooned, licking Wrenlou's hand.

'It's just, I'm not all that good in making up names...'

He scratched the dragon's nose while eyeing the beast. When not blending in with the background, this particular Changewing was a shade of orange or red, the leaflike growths on it's tail and the long vine like horns on it's head were deep red.

'How about Liberty,' he whispered, 'that's what we all want at the moment, isn't it?'

The dragon purred at hearing it's new name and closed it's eyes contently.

'Now all I have to find out is your gender. So, what are you? Maybe I should decide that you're a girl. To keep things simple.'

'Well done!' Dagur suddenly shouted. He had entered the arena again as soon as Wrenlou had calmed the dragon.

Liberty hissed at him and jumped behind Wrenlou, as if she was trying to use him for cover, even though the dragon was much bigger than the man. she peered at Dagur from under Wrenlou's arms, snarling angrily. Dagur backed up a little while Wrenlou tried to calm the dragon. It took some time and a lot of belly rubs, but he managed to get her calm again. Something was thrown at him and hit his leg and once again, Liberty was startled, hissing at Dagur. This time it took even longer to calm the dragon, who was now as far away from Dagur as possible, almost wanting to melt into the wall on the opposite side from the arena. Wrenlou glared at Dagur, then his eye fell on the object that was thrown at him earlier. A saddlebag. He frowned. Why would he... His eyes grew wide as he suddenly remembered Hiccup. How could he have forgotten about him! He snatched the bag from the ground.

'Hiccup!'


	7. Chapter 7 Hurt

**Chapter 7 Hurt**

Hiccup screamed when Wrenlou grabbed his shoulder and rolled him on his back. His breathing was still raged and he was clenching his teeth. The blood had soaked Hiccup's tunic and pooled around him on the ground. Hiccup cried out when Wrenlou pried his hands away from the wound. His expression had changed to pure agony. Wrenlou couldn't blame him as soon as he saw the wound. Dagur must have had some sort of poison on that knife of his, because the skin around the wound was red and swollen. He opened the saddlebag. Inside were a rolls of gauze, lots of them. He also found a large piece of clean, white cloth. As he pulled it out of the bag, a shadow suddenly towered over them. Liberty.

'Ch... Change... wing.' Hiccup uttered, breaking into a coughing fit again.

'Shh, don't try to talk. Just lay still. It's going to be alright. And this is Liberty.'

Hiccup gasped for air and the dragon crooned softly, pushing her nose into his side. It send a wave of pain through his body and he moaned. Liberty wailed and backed up a few steps, laying down on the ground with her head next to Hiccup. Hiccup moved his hand towards her and the dragon perked up. She sniffed the hand, then started to lick the blood away. Wrenlou was glad that she distracted Hiccup, because what he was about to do next would hurt.

Hiccup screamed when Wrenlou suddenly pressed the cloth in the wound, sending sharp pain up his spine. His eyes were squeezed shut, but tears sprang into his eyes. How could a wound so small hurt so incredibly much?

'Try to breath even. It's no use if you start hyperventilating.'

Hiccup opened his eyes again. Both Wrenlou and the dragon were hovering over him.

'I... c... can't...'

'Breath shallow if that helps, but try to breath even. It will ease the pain.'

Hiccup closed his eyes again. It was really hard to even out his breathing. It just hurt too much. And every time he tried to take a deep breath, he would start coughing uncontrollably, which would hurt even more.

Wrenlou turned his attention to the wound again. The white cloth had turned red by now, but he knew he couldn't hold it forever. He had to wrap it, as tightly as he could. But Hiccup had to be upright for that. He cursed his broken arm and gestured to Liberty. The dragon apparently understood what he wanted, as she got up and moved behind Hiccup. She gently pushed him up, until he was leaning against her nose. Hiccup was crying now, but made no sound while Wrenlou wrapped the wound. He hoped it would at least help put pressure on it, and stop the bleeding. When he was done, he signaled to the dragon to lower Hiccup to the ground again. When she had done that, she curled up at his left side, watching over him as a mother would watch her young. Wrenlou looked at the bandage for a while, but it appeared as if the bleeding had stopped for now.

Dagur had left them alone so far, so Wrenlou made no move to get up. Having at least stopped the bleeding, Wrenlou finally took the time to look at his own injury. His arm was, after all, still broken. He looked in the bag. There was one roll of gauze left. He took of his wristguard and gasped. Even though it had acted as some sort of a splint, it hadn't stopped the swelling or the bruising. Almost his entire arm was purple, twice as thick as it should be. He winced as he used the last roll of gauze to wrap his arm as tightly as he could. After he finished bandaging his arm, he fastened his wristguard around it again.

'Looks... p... painful...' Hiccup whispered.

Wrenlou looked down at him. Hiccup's emerald green eyes were already feverish.

'Don't worry about me. I will be fine, really.'

Hiccup tried to say something, but coughed instead. Wrenlou put a hand on Hiccups chest, trying to comfort him a little.

Dagur suddenly shouted from across the arena, and Liberty growled, as she scrambled to a protective pose between Dagur and the two men on the ground. Wrenlou stood up, pushing the dragon aside.

'Just... give me a moment.'

But Dagur seemed not to care about giving him a moment. He signaled to two of his men. They pulled Hiccup up by his arms, resulting in another cry of pain, and half carried, half dragged him away. Wrenlou watched powerless as they dragged Hiccup through the gate. He turned to Dagur, hatred in his eyes. Dagur seemed unfazed by it and just stared back.

Liberty nudged Wrenlou's shoulder. Not having a choice, he turned around to her. He hated training dragons for Dagur, especially while Hiccup was in desperate need of his help.


	8. Chapter 8 Lullaby

I'm sorry in advance... this is sad. If you love Hiccup, you'll hate me now.

**Chapter 8 Lullaby**

It was getting dark when he was finally brought back to the cell. He never thought he would be happy to go to back to the small, dark, cavelike space. The first thing he did was look around for Hiccup. He found him in a corner, breathing heavily, his eyes closed. When Wrenlou knelt next to him, he could see that the wound had been bleeding, just as he had feared. Hiccup was pale, shivering, but his hair was damp. He was running a high fever, either from poisoning, infection or both. Hiccup's eyes fluttered open when Wrenlou brushed some hair of his forehead.

'Wr... Wren...?'

'Shh, don't speak. I'm here.'

'I'm... cold...'

Wrenlou bit his lip. Hiccup's skin was burning, yet he was complaining about being cold. The wound had been bleeding, possibly still was bleeding and there was nothing he could do about it. He could only sit next to him, trying to comfort him.

After a few hours a Berserker soldier brought him another saddlebag with fresh bandages, some water and a blanket. He washed the blood away, Hiccup whimpering every time he so much as touched him. It was a lot harder to redress the wound without the dragon. He didn't have enough hands at his disposal. When he was done, he covered Hiccup with the blanket. He wished he could do something about the pain. Or the fever. Or the poison. He was utterly powerless do to any more than he already had.

Despite the blanket and the fever ravaging his body, Hiccup kept shivering. In an attempt to get him warm, Wrenlou pulled Hiccup in his arms, so that his head was resting on his shoulder. Hiccup mumbled something, but Wrenlou didn't understand it. The heat was radiating from Hiccup's body, but he was shivering in Wrenlou's arms.

During the night Hiccup's condition only got worse. He was coughing regularly, every time crying in pain. His temperature only rose, while the shivering never stopped. Wrenlou was fighting back tears, sobbing silently ever time Hiccup winced. By daybreak, the Berserker soldier brought hime another bag with fresh bandages. After changing the bandages again, Wrenlou took Hiccup in his arms again. The wound now showed a red circle and he was certain that Dagur poisoned Hiccup. The poison was most likely the cause of the fever and without the antidote, Hiccup would die.

Dagur didn't come for him, like he had expected, which only fed his fear. If Dagur let him stay with Hiccup, than something was definitively terribly wrong. He found it harder and harder to fight back the tears.

The day passed as slowly as could be. Every minute seemed to last an hour. Hiccup's feverish ramblings didn't make things better. Wrenlou didn't understand half of of what he was saying, but he suddenly cried out for his father. Wrenlou tightened his grip, tears finally flowing.

The light from the sun finally disappeared from the hallway, leaving it lit only by the flickering light of the torches. It had only been a day since Dagur stabbed Hiccup, yet he was so dangerously close to death already.

_Just._

_One._

_Day._

'Why are you crying?'

Wrenlou looked up. Hiccup was staring at him, his eyes shining with fever, red painted his cheeks. The moment of clarity only made things worse and Wrenlou really started crying. He had no idea how to tell Hiccup he was dying and now he had no choice but to tell him the truth.

'Because you're in pain and I can't do anything about it.' he said, gently stroking Hiccup's hair from his face.

'Because you're sick and I can't help you. Because you're... you... Hiccup, you're... dying.'

Hiccup eyes grew wide. 'W... what...?'

'He poisoned you and I... I don't have the antidote. You're dying and I can't save you.'

'H... how... long... be... before...'

'I... I don't know... I don't... oh Hiccup, I'm so sorry.'

Hiccup wanted to say something, but instead started coughing again. Swallowing back tears, Wrenlou picked up the canteen with water. After he stopped coughing, Hiccup managed to drink some of the water. After that it was silent for a while.

'Wren... I'm scared...'

Wrenlou took a deep breath. 'I know.' He whispered. 'I am too. I don't want to loose you. Not like this.'

'C... could you... pro... promise me... some... thing?'

Wrenlou bit his lip, then nodded.

'T... take... care of... Tooth... less... when I'm...'

'Don't say it. You're not dead yet. Please don't say it.'

'P... promise... me... you'll take... care of him.'

Hiccup was begging. Even at the edge of death, he was worried about everyone beside himself.

'I will, I promise.'

Hiccup smiled weakly. The poison was taking it's toll. He was too weak to even move at the moment. He was just scared, he was terrified. Wrenlou's sobs didn't help. He had trouble keeping his eyes open, trouble breathing. At least the pain was gone and the cold had finally subsided. He didn't know if that was good or bad. He had thought it was good, but if he was dying, maybe not so good after all.

Hiccup closed his eyes, but didn't fall asleep. As long as Wrenlou could hear his raged breaths he knew he was alive, but he was in such bad condition now, he wouldn't make it through the night.

'You have to keep fighting. Please Hiccup, don't give up. What would Toothless do without you?'

He was exhausted from worrying, fear and not sleeping for a couple of days, but it didn't matter. His legs were numb from not moving them for hours, but it didn't matter. His right arm hurt from supporting Hiccup's weight, but it did not matter. He was hungry, but even that did not matter.

The night crept on even slower than the day had. He was still holding Hiccup. The Berserker soldier had not come. Dagur probably knew Hiccup wouldn't need help anymore when the day came. Hiccup was crying in his arms, clearly terrified of what the rest of the night would bring. Occasionally he would cough, though not as much as before. He was shaking. No, not shaking, trembling. Trembling in fear of what else the night might bring. In an feeble attempt to comfort him, Wrenlou started singing. Softly, as if he didn't want the guards to hear him, he sang to Hiccup. Hiccup calmed down a little, but was still trembling. After about an hour, he suddenly started coughing again and this time, it wouldn't stop. After what seemed forever, the coughing stopped, but now Hiccup's breathing sounded even worse. He would start coughing after almost every breath he took, and he was too weak to swallow the water Wrenlou offered him.

He took a raged breath...

Then he almost coughed his lungs out.

He took another raged breath...

And another...

Then suddenly...

Nothing...


	9. Chapter 9 Lost son

They make the wrong assumptions... Never assume, always double-check, hey guys? Anyway, enjoy another (short) chapter

**Chapter 9 Lost son**

Valka was pacing up and down the plaza, waiting for Hiccup to return. He should have returned two days ago. How hard could it be to just look for Outcast ships? No, if he wasn't back by now, something was wrong. She hoped that Hiccup was just on an island, taking a break from being Chief and that he could return any time, but part of her knew different. She was so worried about him. She couldn't loose him too. Not after Stoick. She stopped walking and looked at Cloudjumper. The dragon was staring at the sky, also waiting for Hiccup and Toothless to come back. She sighed and went back to pacing up and down the plaza.

Astrid joined her about an hour later, landing Stormfly next to Cloudjumper. Valka shook her head to the question in her eyes. Astrid's expression turned to an angry one. Valka had learned by now that she usually looked angry when she was worried about Hiccup. Instead of pacing up and down, Astrid stood next to the dragons, her arms crossed. The day was still young, and as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky, there was no sign of the Night Fury, or his rider.

It was midday when Eret, Snotlout and the twins suddenly barreled down onto the plaza. Their faces were grim. Obviously they had found something.

'You have to see this.' Eret said to both women. 'Now.'

Valka and Astrid looked at each other before quickly mounting their dragons. They followed to a small island, not far of the coast of dragon island. They landed and Eret gestured to follow him. He led them to a small, secluded beach.

'Look.' he said, pointing down to the sand.

Footprints. Many footprints. Most of them were washed away by the tide, but they could clearly see the large boots of Outcasts. Among them were Hiccup's. Those were easy to recognize. They also found Toothless' prints among the bootprints. They lead to the water, then disappeared.

'Hey! Over here!'

Snotlout waved them over. In front of him, half buried by washed up sand, were the cut remains of rope bola's. At least two of them. Leading away from it were Hiccup's prints, Toothless' prints and many more.

'Oh no...'

Valka knelt down, pulling something from the sand. Astrid gasped. Hiccup's sword... That meant trouble. Hiccup would never leave Inferno just lying around. Astrid bowed her head and watched as waves washed around her feet. She suddenly saw something else in the sand and she pulled it out. It was a shard of some blue crystal, hanging from a broken chain. She frowned. This didn't look like anything Hiccup...

Before she could finish the though, Valka snatched the crystal from her hand.

'The Night Fury Crystal.' she whispered. 'Wrenlou gave this to Hiccup. He told me about it. It houses the power of the Night Fury's.'

Valka sank to the ground. Her face buried in her hands. Finding all of this really destroyed the hope that Hiccup was just taking a little island on some remote paradise. No. he had been captured. Probably by Outcasts. And she knew Alvin. Hiccup had told her all about him and all the things he tried to do after he found out Berk trained dragons instead of killing them.

A feeling of unease crept over her. Hiccup was in pain, she could feel it. She suddenly stood up, looking towards the sky. Her heart was twisting in her chest and worry was gnawing away at her. She just knew Hiccup was hurt, and she just knew that it was more than just an everyday paper cut.

'Valka?'

She turned. Astrid was looking at her, worry in her eyes.

'He's hurt, Astrid. I can feel it.'

'How can you know?'

'A mother just knows these kinds of things. One day, you might know what I mean.'

Astrid didn't question the older woman. Valka was, after all, Hiccup's mother. But if Hiccup was captured by Alvin, and if he was hurt, they needed to find him. And they needed to find him very, very fast.


	10. Chapter 10 Chances

Sorry for not updating sooner. I have been busy with school. Yeey. Anyway, as always, enjoy!

**Chapter 10 Chances**

For a while, Wrenlou didn't dare to move. Hiccup wasn't... he couldn't be... he just... couldn't...

_Could he?_

He looked down on Hiccup, laying ever so still in his arms. His face was pale, yet serene. He looked like he was asleep. Wrenlou gently shook his shoulder, as if trying to wake him up.

Nothing happened.

Then, suddenly, Hiccup bolted upright, coughing, gasping for air, and Wrenlou's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. After a while, the coughing ceased, and with that his gasping. He was no longer struggling for air, he wasn't even breathing heavily, he was breathing so shallow, you wouldn't see it if you didn't know it. But he was breathing.

'Don't ever scare me like that again.'

He had no idea if Hiccup could hear him, if he even registered what was going on, but it didn't matter anymore. At the moment, he was hanging on.

By daybreak, Dagur came for him and he had to leave Hiccup. He refused to do so at first, but when Dagur threatened to kill him right there, he went with him. He made sure Hiccup would be warm while he was gone, leaving him tucked in in the corner.

This time, Dagur set a Monstrous Nightmare loose in the arena. It was surprisingly easy to train the dragon, as if he felt Wrenlou's anger. After naming the dragon Firewing, Liberty was also released from her cage. She was happy to see him again, what only made him think about Snowflake, and Toothless.

He did his best to make the dragons to _his _bidding, while making it appear to Dagur that they were following his command. He used the dragons to take his anger out on Dagur, and the man had to avoid fire and acid regularly.

By the end of the day he had been run over repeatedly, there was a large acid burn on his armor and his face was black from ashes. And he wasn't happy. He glared at Wrenlou when he ordered the dragons back in their cages, then turned to the man.

'You did that, didn't you.'

'I have no idea what you're talking about, really. The dragons were just a little out of control, that's all.'

Dagur growled before turning away and signaling two of his men to take Wrenlou back. Just like last time, it was getting dark.

He was almost outrunning the soldiers back towards the cell. He was so worried about Hiccup. He found him where he had left him, in the corner, still pale. He was fast asleep, breathing even. Just like the night before, the Berserker soldier brought him fresh water and bandages.

'I could use another blanket,' Wrenlou said while taking the bag from the man.

The Berserker glared at him and left again. Wrenlou sighed. It was worth a try to ask for something once. He really did need another blanket though, Hiccup was still shivering. After unwrapping the wound, he was surprised to see that the swelling had actually gotten less since he last saw it. And the flaming redness seemed to have faded. After bandaging the wound again, he pulled the water canteen from the bag. Before he could open it, a voice from the door made him jump. He hadn't expected the Berserker soldier to come back, but he had. He was not only holding two more blankets, he was also holding another bag.

'Thanks.' Wrenlou whispered, taking the items from the man.

He used on of the blankets as a pillow for Hiccup, covering him with the other one. He then picked up the water canteen and drank. The cool water was like heaving for his dry throat. When he put it back in the bag, he noticed something else in there. It looked like a roll of parchment. When he unrolled it, he found a small flask, containing some sort of blueish liquid. There was a short letter written on the paper.

"_This is the antidote to the poison Dagur used. I slipped some in the water yesterday, hoping it would be enough. Since it wasn't, here's the rest. This is all we have, so use it wisely."_

That was it. Nothing more. He stared at the flask in his hand, than back to the paper. He couldn't really believe what just happened. If the antidote had been in the water, it could explain why Hiccup was suddenly doing better.

But what if this was one of Dagur's tricks? What if this was the poison and not the antidote? He reread the letter a thousand times. The handwriting was to neat to be Dagur's, it was most likely a woman's. And since most healers were women... On the other hand, Dagur could have asked his sister to write it. If he even had a sister.

He looked from the flask in his right hand, to Hiccup, then to the paper in his left hand and back to the flask. He soon realized he had nothing to lose. He couldn't possibly make things worse. Hiccup would most likely die if he didn't receive the proper care soon, so it didn't matter anyway. And if it really was the antidote, Hiccup was in desperate need of it.

He opened the flask and sniffed it. Whatever was inside it, was odorless. He hoped for Hiccup's sake that is was tasteless as well. Because of Hiccup's unconscious state, he couldn't just pour whatever it was down his throat. He would only choke. Instead, he dripped some of the liquid on Hiccup's lips, waiting for the other to lick it of. When he did, he dripped some more onto his lips and again, Hiccup licked it off in an instinctive reaction.

Because he had to be careful with using to much of it in one go, Wrenlou closed the little flask again and carefully set it aside. He now remembered the bag the Berserker had brought him, and he opened it. Inside was bread, another canteen, probably wine or something, and some pieces of roasted meat. He devoured it, leaving something for Hiccup when he woke up and he happened to be hungry.

Hiccup didn't wake up for the rest of the night, he didn't even sleep peacefully. He was mumbling, sometimes crying, even screaming. It was clear his sleep was haunted by something and once again, Wrenlou felt powerless. All he could do was hope that the liquid in the flask was indeed the antidote and not one of Dagur's tricks to kill Hiccup.


	11. Chapter 11 The plan

It's finally starting to get easier to write longer chapters, whoop whoop. Second update today, if you missed chapter 10, go and read it, it's very important. And, of course, enjoy!

**Chapter 11 The plan**

Okay, it was official. He didn't like Nadders. Unlike from the Monstrous Nightmare from the day before, the Nadder Dagur had unleashed was cranky, angry and doing it's best to roast or impale everyone in sight. That included Wrenlou, who had to duck regularly. After a particularly close call, which landed him on his broken arm, he had had enough.

He stood up, turning to the Nadder. He didn't move as the dragon charged, staring it straight in the eyes. The dragon stopped, a few feet away from him, shaking it's head in confusion. The Nadder held her heard tilted, to keep Wrenlou out of her blind spot. Wrenlou stared back at her. It had only been a few days, but he was at his wit's end. He hadn't slept in days, he hardly ate, he constantly worried about Hiccup and the last thing he needed was a dragon that would't cooperate. So he screamed at it. He screamed until his voice gave out. The Nadder backed away, surprised by this sudden outburst. He sank to the ground, his head buried in his hands. Their situation seemed hopeless. Hiccup was...

A nudge.

He looked up. The Nadder was standing over him.

'So now you're coming. Stupid dragon.' He stroke her nose. 'I guess you need a name now huh? How about Spiketail?'

She cooed and darted around him. She then demonstrated the accuracy of that name by sending spikes flying in every direction.

'Great, just great. I thought we were past that.'

He got back up and looked at Dagur. The man had made a promise. After Wrenlou kept insisting that he wanted to see Snowflake and Toothless, Dagur had promised to take him there after the Nadder had been trained. Now that the dragon was no longer trying to fry everyone, Dagur had to keep his promise.

Although Wrenlou didn't really expect him to.

But Dagur, after staring angrily for a while, signaled to his men. They pulled Wrenlou's hands behind his back and tied them tightly. He winced as his broken arm was forced in a painful position. Dagur left the arena after locking the dragons in their cages, and Wrenlou was pushed after him. They took a small road into the mountains, until they were high above the ground. The ravine beneath them was filled with fog, concealing the ground. Wrenlou peered down as they walked the narrow road. He could see stone spikes sticking their head above the fog. He didn't fancy falling in that. They walked past many more cells and dragon cages, all empty, except for one.

'Snowflake! Toothless!'

The dragons perked up at hearing his voice. They were muzzled and chained, but they managed to make some sounds. Snowflake desperately tried to break the chain that held her back, but was unsuccessful. Toothless seemed a little less enthusiastic. His body betrayed his worry for his rider.

He eyed the dragons. They were covered in dust, the grey dulling the colour from Toothless black scales as well as Snowflake's white ones and both dragons seemed a little malnourished, but other than that they looked fine.

He wanted to reassure them, tell them everything was going to be fine, that they would be out here soon, but he couldn't. He couldn't even touch them. Before he could even do anything, he was yanked back by a hand grabbing his hair. Snowflake growled, or tried to, at his cry of pain. He could hear the dragons wailing through their muzzle's when he was pulled back down that small winding road.

He was put back on training the dragons. The Nadder had warmed up to him, and she no longer tried to blast him to pieces. While he was trying to teach them a fire command, a plan formed in his head. Every time one of the fire blasts hit the wall, or the target, smoke would cover the ground. If he could get them to fire all together, the arena would fill up with smoke. He was sure the dragons would be able to blast the doors with their combined firepower and then they would be able to leave. He could free the Night Fury's and leave. There was one but. Hiccup. He couldn't get into the narrow hallway with a bunch of dragons and he sure as hell wasn't going to leave him behind. No, he had to figure out a way to get him into the arena. Some excuse Dagur would believe.

The idea distracted him for the rest of the day. He accidentally told Liberty to set herself on fire, and tried to teach the Nadder how to make herself invisible. Dagur shouted at him from time to time, eventually giving up and signaling his men to take him back to the cell.

When he entered the cell looking around for Hiccup, his mouth fell open. Hiccup was were he had left him, but he was lying on some furs, tucked in tightly. When Wrenlou inspected the wound, he found that it had been taken care of as well. He looked around, utterly confused. Then he remembered the small flask with the antidote, which he had hidden in Hiccup's boot. It was still there, but it was emptier than before. Someone had been here. Someone had been here to take care of Hiccup.

Hiccup shifted on his furs, then opened his eyes.

'Wrenlou?'

'Hey, Hiccup.' Wrenlou said, surprised. 'You're awake.'

'I guess so.' Hiccup mumbled. 'I'm not dead yet huh.'

'No. no you're not. So... how do you feel?'

'Like I was chewed by a Gronckle.'

Wrenlou chuckled. 'I have no idea how that feels. You look better though.'

'You look kinda bad yourself.' Hiccup said, trying to sit up a little, but giving up when it hurt too much.

'Well, thank you. I'm just tired. And hungry. And worried. And I'm sick of dragons that try to blast me to oblivion.'

'What was it now?' Hiccup's voice was no more than a whisper.

'Nadder. An angry, cranky Nadder. I don't like Nadders.'

'Don't let Stormfly hear that.'

Wrenlou smiled, but then his smile turned to a concerned frown.

'Hiccup, did you notice anyone in here today? Anyone that was... not me?'

'No.' Hiccup mumbled. 'Should I have?'

'I don't know. I think someone was in here. No, I know someone was in here. Where else would these come from.'

He pulled on the furs, then looked to Hiccup. He didn't seem to fully understand what Wrenlou meant. The poison was still lingering in his body, dulling his mind.

'Hey, I did see Toothless.'

'Really? Is he okay? Where is he? What about Snowflake?'

'He is okay. They both are. They looked a little malnourished, but other then that they looked fine to me. They're in a cage in the mountains. The only way to get there is over this extremely small and dangerous mountain road. Or flying of course. I don't know what Dagur has planned for them though.'

But Hiccup didn't seem to hear his words anymore. His eyes had slid closed and his breathing had evened out. He had fallen asleep with a smile on his face. Wrenlou sat next to him for a while, pondering what to do. The plan was a good plan, but it had one major flaw. Getting Dagur to let Hiccup come to the arena. Eventually he too fell asleep, for the first time in days.


	12. Chapter 12 Help

Hanabira (guest): I'm sorry I made you cry, although that was the point... truth be told I was crying when I wrote that... And in this chapter the mystery helper will be revealed. Enjoy!

Chapter** 12 Help**

He jolted awake when someone touched his leg, accidental or not. He looked straight into the eyes of a woman.

The eyes of a woman.

A woman.

Wait, _what?_

She put a finger to her lips, signaling him not to cry out. He nodded, confused. Who was she and wat was she doing here?

'What...'

She hushed him again and gestured to Hiccup, still fast asleep. Wrenlou's eyes grew big. So he had been right. Someone was helping them. She gestured to follow him to the other side of the cell, and so he did.

'Please, don't be afraid. I'm not here to harm you or your friend.'

Who are you?' Wrenlou hissed. 'How did you get in?'

'I think if it's best if you don't know my name. It's safer for both of us. And I got in because of my guard. The soldier that's been bringing you clean bandages and water? He's of my own personal guard. Dagur doesn't know about it. He has a key. I'm sorry for waking you, I didn't mean to.'

'Why are you doing this? Why help us?'

'I'm a healer. That's what we do. Besides, I don't like Dagur. He's a tyrant who killed his father. I have watched too many times as people died by Dagur's hand and I was unable to save them. That's why I slipped the antidote into the water. And that's why I gave you the flask when that proved not enough. You did a good job with the bandage though.'

'Well, thank you.' Wrenlou said, wanting to cross his arms, but changing his mind when he looked at his arm. 'On my island I am a healer too.'

She smiled and turned back to Hiccup. 'Really?'

He knelt next to her not answering her question. He watched as she cleaned and bandaged the wound.

'It's healing.'

'But it hasn't sealed yet.'

'True. I don't know how that's possible. Maybe it's the poison, or the infection. I don't know.'

Wrenlou eyed the woman next to him. She was tall and slender, her long red hair hung in a braid down her back. She had blue eyes that appeared to see through him every time she looked at him. She seemed trustworthy, but he still had his doubts.

'Does Dagur know?'

'Excuse me?'

'Dagur. Does he know that you're doing this?'

'Gods, I hope not. I would be dead in an instant. No, I'm doing this behind his back.'

'I still don't understand why. And I don't believe that you just "had enough". That's not the only reason, is it?'

She shook her head and fiddled with the blanket. She didn't say anything for quite some time, the only sound in the cell coming from Hiccup, who mumbled something from time to time.

'It's personal.' She said eventually. 'Dagur... Dagur is my son...'

'Wow, wait..._ WHAT_?'

'Shhh please be quit. Look, I never raised him like this. I never raised him to kill people and laugh at it. I didn't think much of it until he killed his father, my husband. I only saw him slip away further. I know Hiccup is his enemy, so I decided to save him. To undo a little of his damage. I know there is not much I can do, but I'm trying.'

Wrenlou was staring at the woman. Who would have thought... Dagur's own mother. How could this kind and gentle person be Dagur's mother? He was a total opposite!

'Please don't think less of me, but I love my son. He is, after all, my son. I just can't control his actions any longer.'

'I don't... It's just... I mean... You're... damn...'

She smiled weakly. 'Not what you expected? I can understand that. That's why this has to stay a secret. You have to get out of here.'

'You don't say. Of course we have. I have some kind of a plan, but I just don't...'

She suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him into the shadows. She kept her hand over his mouth to stop him from talking. He was trying not to scream. She was holding his bad arm pretty tight.

A guard appeared in front of the door, suspiciously looking in. After looking over the entire length of the cell and not seeing any movement, he left again, the flickering light of the torch slowly disappearing.

When she let go, he couldn't help but whimper. She turned to him, worried.

'I didn't hurt you, did I?'

'No... Yes... No. It's just... I broke my arm when they shot us down.'

'Oh my gods, I'm so sorry. Come here, let me take a look at that.'

He sat down next to her and she examined his arm. She was shocked by the state it was in. the purple bruising had turned to almost black.

'You can still move it, right?'

Wrenlou nodded, demonstrating but wriggling his fingers. 'Although it hurts.'

'I believe I have some gauze left... yes, here it is. Okay, this is going to hurt.'

She wrapped his arm in a similar fashion as he had done himself, only she could apply a lot more pressure. As a result, his arm was wrapped more securly, but it also hurt a lot more. When she finished, she looked at him.

'You were saying something about a plan?'

He eyed her suspiciously. He wasn't sure if he could trust her, after all she was Dagur's mother...

'Can't you just let us out?'

She shook her head. 'There's another door between here and the arena and I don't have a key for that. And how would you get the dragons?'

Wrenlou bit his lip. She had a valid point. He wouldn't leave without any of the dragons he had trained in the past few days. He was especially fond of Liberty, he wasn't going to leave her.

'I have no way of getting Hiccup out of here.' There. That was all he was going to share.

She didn't say anything, her face in a concentrated frown. 'You're not going to give me details?'

'It's saver for all of us if you don't know them. That way you can be honest about it when Dagur does find out. I know what I have to do to get out of the arena, but I'm not leaving without Hiccup.'

Hmm, difficult... Hey, what if I talk to Dagur and convince him that Hiccup is more use to him alive? Then you can insist on taking him to the arena to take a better look at his wound.'

'I though about that, but I just don't think he will fall for that.'

'Maybe he will if I talk to him first. And you can also say that you need his help with training dragons. Look, it can't hurt to try. I will talk to Dagur, you insist on taking Hiccup.'

'Very well. I'll try to convince him.'

'I have to go now. I wish you luck.'

'Thank you. And thank you for everything else you did.'

She smiled and stood up. She opened the door as softly as she could, the closed it again.

'Take care. Both of you.'

Then she was gone. Wrenlou stared at the door until he heard Hiccup's voice.

'Who was that?'

'You would never believe me if I told you.'


	13. Chapter 13 Escape

This story will be a lot longer than i had originally planned. Just so you know there's a lot more to come :) Enjoy!

**Chapter 13 Escape**

Dagur was staring at him, he was staring back. He had made it clear that he wasn't going to leave without Hiccup, that he needed to look at the wound in better light and also that Hiccup could help him train the dragons. Dagur frowned. Then suddenly, he backed away and grabbed his axe.

'Fine. Take him. But you carry him.'

He spat out the words like they were poison, but Wrenlou smiled.

He watched Dagur stomp away with angry steps, leaving the guards and turned to Hiccup.

'Hey, Hiccup, wake up, come on.'

'Hmm wha?'

'Can you get up? I need you to get up.'

Hiccup rubbed his eyes. He was still running a high fever, but at least the poison's effect was wearing off. 'Why?'

'We're getting out. We're escaping. But I need you to get up.' Wrenlou whispered, careful so the guards wouldn't hear him.

After hearing this, Hiccup pushed himself up, wincing in the process. Wrenlou helped him to his feet and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.

'I hate Dagur seeing me like this.' Hiccup mumbled.

'I know and I'm sorry that he has to. But remember, we will get out. I have a plan and it will work.'

They made it to the arena, Hiccup trying his best not to scream with every step he took. Dagur was pacing around again. The dragons were still in their cages. Wrenlou let Hiccup sit against the wall, the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Carefully, he checked the wound. In the bright sunlight it looked better than he thought, but worse than he had hoped. Hiccup looked at Wrenlou with worry as he bandaged the wound again and stood up.

'What are you planning?'

'Trust me. It's going to be okay.'

Hiccup nodded. He was exhausted from the little trip from the cells to the arena. The poison and the fever had drained almost all his energy. He watched as Wrenlou walked towards Dagur. Dagur then signaled to his men and the dragons were released. Three dragons, a Nadder, a Monstrous Nightmare and the Changewing from the first day. They swarmed Wrenlou, all demanding attention at the same. Hiccup smiled weakly, before drifting off to sleep.

A nudge to his shoulder woke him. The arena was filled with smoke and he heard Dagur shouting. Wrenlou pulled him up and he nearly screamed again. The Nightmare approached them. Wrenlou helped Hiccup on the dragons back.

'Whatever happens, don't let go, okay?'

Hiccup nodded, grabbing the dragons horns tighter. Wrenlou ran back to Liberty. The Changewing had, together with Spiketail's spikes and fire, broken down on of the doors. Wrenlou gave the dragons the fly command, and they bolted out the door and into the air. He looked at Hiccup and Firewing.

'Go to the far side of the island. I'll meet you there.'

Hiccup nodded weakly and steered the Nightmare in the opposite direction as Wrenlou and Liberty. Spiketail went with Hiccup while Wrenlou went to get the Night Fury's.

As soon as he landed the dragons went crazy. They yanked the chains holding them down, trying to break them. As he had hoped the Changewings acid quickly melted the lock from the door. It also freed the dragons and Snowflake jumped him. She pushed him to the ground, her front paws on his chest, licking him all over.

'Snowflake... come on girl... oh come on get off me. We have to get out of here... Snow... please get of me now.'

She finally got of him, stepping back. Toothless came up to him, crooning softly.

'It's okay Toothless. Hiccup is waiting for you.'

The dragon perked up at hearing his riders name. Wrenlou jumped on his back and clicked the tail open. Toothless shot out of the cave, followed by Snowflake and Liberty.

They landed on the beach, not too far from the other two dragons. Hiccup was still on Firewing's back and Toothless stormed off towards him. He was understandably very worried. The Nightmare lowered to the ground to allow Wrenlou to take Hiccup off his back and onto Toothless. The Night Fury crooned at his rider, bending his head as far back as he could. Wrenlou made a move to et Behind Hiccup, seeing he could impossibly control the tail on his own, when he heard shouting from behind him. He turned around.

'Oh gods, this is not good. Not good at all.'


	14. Chapter 14 Saving Hiccup

So, I found out it's very hard to write one story while the next is bouncing around in your head, screaming to get out. I will finish this one though. Enjoy!

**Chapter 14 Saving Hiccup**

Dagur and his men were approaching fast, brandishing swords and axes. Dagur did not look pleased. Wrenlou got behind Hiccup and opened the tail. He gave the dragons the fly command and they took to the sky. Toothless was a little slower than usual, having to carry two people. Arrows and bola's were shot up at them and the dragons swerved to avoid getting caught. Not all of them could dodge everything though. Next to him, Snowflake shrieked and Wrenlou looked at her, worried. The dragon pulled a crossbow bolt out of her right leg before firing a plasmablast down to the men on the beach, scattering them. As Toothless flew higher, Wrenlou glanced down at the beach. Dagur was screaming at them, but they were already to far up to hear what it was.

With Hiccup in his arms, head resting on his right shoulder, Wrenlou steered Toothless north. He looked over at Snowflake, but she seemed to be doing okay. The wound didn't seem to bother her. He had absolutely no idea how far Berk was from the island they had just left, but he hoped it wasn't too far. Hiccup was burning up again.

They had been flying for two hours and there was still no sign of Berk. They had past plenty of islands and seastacks, but not the one they wanted to go to.

'We're going in the right direction, right Toothless?'

The dragon crooned and nodded. Wrenlou looked down. The ocean was wild, the wind sweeping up the waves. He was staring to get worried that they wouldn't find Berk on time. Hiccup started coughing again. Toothless bent his neck, trying to look at his rider.

'Toothless go down a little.'

The dragon dove towards the water, leveling out before touching it. Hiccup stopped coughing, but now his breathing was raspy. Wrenlou grabbed him tighter, pulling him closer, like he was afraid he would fall. He looked back. The dragons were still following him and there was no sign of Dagur anywhere. At least they had that going for them.

They were passing over Dragon island when Wrenlou suddenly felt something warm on his arm. He looked down. Blood.

Oh no...

'Toothless! Land! Now!'

hearing the urgency in his voice, the Night Fury swooped down on the rocky shores of Dragon island and Wrenlou jumped off his back, pulling Hiccup down on the ground. He had been right. The wound had been bleeding. A lot. And he had no fresh bandages. Toothless cooed and nudged Hiccup's hand, but the man was barely conscious. Wrenlou pulled the blanket from his shoulders and pressed it down on the wound. Hiccup cried out in pain and Toothless wailed. While holding the blanket down, Wrenlou pulled the bandage from his arm. It was all he had at the moment. His arm was still purple and swollen, but it appeared to be less. While Toothless held Hiccup up he secured the blanket in place, hopefully stopping the bleeding.

'Snowflake! Come here girl.'

The dragoness stopped licking her wound and rushed over.

'Toothless, I need you to stay here.'

Toothless wailed and shook his head, moving in between Wrenlou and Snowflake.

'Toothless, listen. I know you don't want to leave him, but I will be faster if I don't have to control your tail. Hiccup could die if we don't get him to Berk and Snowflake might get us there in time.'

Toothless wailed and smashed his tail on the ground, like he was cursing the prosthetic.

'Look, as soon as I drop off Hiccup, I will come back for you, okay?'

Toothless made no sound, but when Wrenlou lifted Hiccup to put him on Snowflake's back, he helped by pushing him up with his nose.

'Don't worry Toothless, I won't leave you here. I'll come back for you.'

Snowflake took to the sky, followed by Liberty and Firewing. Wrenlou sighed and steered her back down.

'Guys, all of you have to stay here for now. Toothless, keep them here please?'

The Night Fury looked up, his eyes full of pain and worry, but he kept the other dragons from following them.

Snowflake flew as fast as she could and at last they saw the houses of Berk appear in the distance. She flew so fast that they overshot the plaza at first, but then she dove down. She was still going to fast though, and they landed in cloud of dust and a tangle of arms legs and wings.


	15. Chapter 15 Saving Hiccup pt 2

**Chapter 15 Saving Hiccup pt 2**

'I'm telling you, the last time Hiccup disappeared, it was Wrenlou who took him!'

'Astrid, I seriously doubt if he would do that again. He knows us now, if he needed Hiccup, he would just ask for his help. Besides, we found evidence that he was taken by Alvin, not Wrenlou.'

Astrid bit her lip. She knew Valka was right. After their discovery of the beach and Hiccup's sword, the bola's, the footprints not belonging to Hiccup, they were sure it was Alvin who had taken him. After all, hadn't Alvin tried to make Hiccup train his dragons in the past. She sighed and followed Valka towards the Great Hall. She had called a meeting to discuss a rescue plan. Suddenly she heard something. The whistling sound of an approaching Night Fury. She turned around and looked up, Valka doing the same. A white shape shot over the plaza, made a very tight turn, then came down without even stopping. The dragon impacting with the ground send a gush of dust into the air, blocking dragon and rider from view. She heard a pained cry, followed by the shriek of the dragon.

They rushed over, but because they couldn't see anything, they couldn't help. Suddenly, Wrenlou came stumbling towards them. Astrid frowned. The man looked terrible. His left arm didn't look right, dust clung to his hair and clothes. He shook his head, sending sand flying, then ran a hand over his face. Snowflake shrieked again and he froze, his eyes growing wide like he just realized he forgot something.

'Hiccup!'

He turned around and ran back into the dust cloud. Valka and Astrid looked at each other, then to the place where Snowflake was now hovering, beating her wings to blow away the dust, revealing something on the ground that send chills down Valka's spine.

Wrenlou, holding Hiccup in his arms.

Hiccup, not moving.

She ran over, dropping her staff along the way, falling next to the two men. Her heart stopped. Hiccup was pale, barely breathing. She held out her arms and Wrenlou moved her son into her arms.

'Oh my gods Hiccup! Wrenlou, what happened?'

Astrid fell down to her knees next to Valka, gently stroking Hiccup's hair.

'Dagur stabbed him. Here.' He didn't touch him, but his hand hovered over Hiccup's abdomen. 'I did my best to stop the bleeding, but he was stabbed four days ago, he's lost a lot of blood already. Take care of him, don't let him die, I have to go back for Toothless.'

'Stabbed him?' Valka breathed.

Wrenlou nodded and got up. He whistled to his dragon and she came running over.

'Wait! Where are you going? Back to Berserk?'

'No, Toothless is on Dragon island. I had to stop because Hiccup...' His voice trailed away, but Astrid understood.

'It was faster to take Snowflake. I promised Toothless I would come and get them as soon as I dropped Hiccup off here. Save him, Astrid.'

'I will come with you.'

'No! Stay with Hiccup. Dagur was most likely after us, so if I'm not back in an hour...'

'...I'll come looking for you.'

'Thank you.'

Snowflake shot up to the sky, sending another cloud of dust into the air. Astrid looked at them, then turned to Valka, who had lifted Hiccup into her arms.

'Go get Gothi and meet me at the house. Hurry!'

She nodded and mounted Stormfly. Only then she realized Wrenlou had said them. _"Get them"_. She frowned. Who did he mean?

The trip back to dragon island was faster than the one to Berk. Or so it seemed. He found Toothless and the other dragons on the same beach as he had left them, Toothless happy to see him return and eager to go.

'It's okay Toothless. Hiccup's safe. Let's go.'

'I don't think so.'


	16. Chapter 16 Saving Wrenlou

**Chapter 16 Saving Wrenlou**

Astrid was pacing up and down the room, waiting as Valka and Gothi took care of Hiccup. She had caught a glimpse of the wound before they had thrown her out of his room, and what she had seen had chilled her to the bone. She sat down, but jumped up the moment Gothi came down.

'How is he?'

The elderly woman didn't answer, but gestured to the top of the stairs. Astrid ran up the stairs two steps at the time. Valka was sitting next to Hiccup, holding a wet piece of cloth on his forehead. Hiccup was whimpering softly, seemingly plagued by nightmares.

'Valka? How is he?'

'Not so good. The wound is infected and Gothi found out that he's been poisoned.'

'Poisoned? Wrenlou didn't say anything about that.'

'No he didn't.' Valka stroke her sons cheek affectionally. 'Gothi said there is no cure.'

'WHAT?!' Astrid shouted, causing Hiccup to wince. 'There has to be a cure. There has to be. Wrenlou must know.'

'Shouldn't he have been back by now?' Valka asked, replacing the cloth on Hiccup's forehead with a fresh one.

'Yes he should have. I'll go look for him.' Astrid said with a sigh.

She didn't want to leave Hiccup's side, not after learning that not only had he been stabbed, but also poisoned. She mounted Stormfly and steered the dragon towards Dragon island. She had to find Wrenlou. Not particularly because she cared a lot, but because he was quite possible the only one who knew how to safe Hiccup.

The trip to Dragon island wasn't very long, but the moment she got there, she saw something was wrong. There was a ship moored at the coast, more further out at sea. She saw the Night Fury's on the beach, flanking Wrenlou, three other dragons standing behind them. And then she saw Dagur. He was standing in front of Wrenlou and the dragons, his men behind him.

She quickly tried to think of a plan, but nothing came to mind. She did have the element of surprise though.

_Come on. What would Hiccup do, what would Hiccup do, what would Hiccup do._

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't think of what Hiccup would do. So she simply did what she would do. She attacked. She steered Stormfly down, the Nadder sending spikes flying in every direction. The men shouted and yelled at her and she landed in front of Wrenlou.

'What took you so long!' He shouted.

'Hiccup!' She shouted back while drawing her axe.

She fought off the Berserker soldiers on at a time, Stormfly at her side. Snowflake and Toothless were also fighting of Berserkers, trying to keep them away from Wrenlou. Astrid picked up a fallen sword and tossed at him. At least he could defend himself now. She looked around. She had no idea where Wrenlou had gotten a Changewing, a Monstrous Nightmare and a Nadder, but the dragons were here, defending them.

'That's for kidnapping Hiccup!' She screamed, sending a Berserker flying with her axe. 'That's for kidnapping Toothless!' Another one went down. 'That's for stabbing Hiccup! That's for poisoning him! That's for trying to kill him!'

With everything she summed up, the soldiers went down. She was about to hit another with the flat of her axe, when she heard a cry of pain and Dagur's harsh voice. She turned around, her axe in the air, to find Dagur holding Wrenlou with a knife at his throat.

'Drop the axe.' Dagur yelled. 'Or I'll kill him.'

Astrid hesitated. She wasn't willing to hand over her weapon, but she couldn't risk Dagur killing Wrenlou. She was about to drop her axe when an idea popped into her head. It wasn't a Hiccup idea, but it could work...

'Go ahead.' She said inspecting the edge of her axe like she didn't care. 'I never liked him anyway. Good riddance.'

Wrenlou's eyes grew wide with fear and shock. Dagur looked confused, like he had no idea what to answer to that.

'You know, I tried to kill him when we first met. I knew from the start that he was a coward. No good for nothing.'

She was trying to be as casual as possible, inching closer to Dagur, waving her axe to emphasize her words. Wrenlou looked hurt, but she would apologize to him later. Dagur frowned, like he didn't understand what was going on. He didn't see that while Astrid approached, Snowflake did the same from the back, the other dragons circling around him.

Then, a lot of things happened at the same time. Snowflake screamed. Dagur was caught of guard and let the knife slip. Astrid grabbed Wrenlou's wrist and yanked him away from the man. Wrenlou screamed in pain. Toothless fired a plasmablast directly at the Berserkerchief, who was blown backwards. The other dragons, the Changewing, the Nightmare and the Nadders, all roared simultaneously, creating a massive sound that thundered through the air. With their hands pressed over their ears, the Berserker soldiers ran back to the ship. Dagur, who had somehow survived the plasmablast, ran after them, screaming for them to get back. The dragons chased after the men, shooting fire, acid and spines after them. Astrid turned around to find Wrenlou on the ground. She knelt next to him. He flinched when she touched him, then looked up.

'I'm sorry I said that. I had to get closer to Da... oh my gods, you're bleeding.'

She stood up and whistled to Stormfly. She had some gauze in her saddlebag, she was sure of it. She was relieved when she found it and turned back to Wrenlou. As she pressed down on the cut on his neck, she saw tears in his eyes.

'Look, I'm sorry for saying those things. You know I didn't mean it, right?'

He nodded. 'It's not that.'

She frowned. 'Then what?'

Wrenlou gestured to his arm. His left arm. And now Astrid realized what was wrong with it.

'You broke it?' A nod. 'Did I do that?'

He shook his head. 'You just yanked me away by it.'

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. Now come on, let's go.'

She stood up and looked around for her axe. She found it next to Stormfly. After putting it away in her belt, she turned around to fly Toothless back, only to find Wrenlou had already mounted the dragon. She quickly mounted Stormfly and followed Toothless.


	17. Chapter 17 Not over

No, they haven't see the last of Dagur just yet. They don't call him Deranged for nothing

**Chapter 17 Not over**

The moment they landed, Toothless nearly ran through the door. He didn't give Wrenlou time to dismount, but simply ran up the stairs. When Astrid went to do the same, she was nearly run over by Snowflake bounding up the stairs. She grunted while she stood up and ran up the stairs as well. Toothless was on the opposite side of Valka, his nose resting next to Hiccup. Wrenlou was sitting next to Valka. Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins were also in the room.

'How's he doing?' Astrid asked, falling down to her knees next to the bed.

'The poison is killing him.' Valka said, tears in her voice.

'The poison?' Wrenlou looked up in surprise. 'I thought we were past that.' He mumbled while putting a hand on Hiccup's forehead.

'Past that? What do you mean?'

'Dagur poisoned him. When he stabbed him.'

'Yes yes, we know that. What do you mean past that?'

'He almost died, Astrid. It actually came to a point where I thought he did die. He just stopped breathing. Were it not for a very sympathetic healer who gave us the antidote, he would have been dead three days ago.'

'Antidote?' Astrid gasped. 'I told you there was a cure!'

'Yes, and it's even rarer than the poison.'

'You know it?' Valka asked while handing Wrenlou another wet cloth which he placed on Hiccups forehead.

'Yes I do. It's called Deadly Nightshade...'

'That sounds like a fun dragon!'

'It's a plant, Snotlout. It grows on very few places. I have no idea how Dagur got his hands on it.'

'And the cure? You said there was a cure.'

Wrenlou nodded, then looked around frantically, before pulling the blanket from Hiccup's foot. To all their surprise he pulled a small flask out of his boot.

'The blood of the Nightshade dragon.'

'Ha! Told you there was a dragon.'

'The... blood?' Astrid said with a disgusted look on her face. 'But it's blue!'

'That's because you have to boil it, to remove the toxin. It's rare because it's very tricky to make it. If you boil it too long, you will also boil out the anti-toxin and if you boil it too short it remains to toxic for humans.'

He handed the flask to Valka, who inspected it carefully.

'Someone gave this to you? How do you...'

'He has to drink it.'

Sounds of disgust came from the other people in the room. The idea of drinking the blood of a dragon... Even if it was boiled down...

'You know a lot about it.' Astrid said, moving next to Wrenlou.

'Well, after the attack of the Red Death nearly killed me after it poisoned me I vowed to become an expert on poisons. I just thought of it now really. I didn't connect the dots at first.'

They watched as Valka made Hiccup drink some of the blue liquid from the flask. Even in his unconscious state, he swallowed it without a problem.

'It's tasteless?' Astrid asked after seeing Hiccup's reaction. Well, his non-reaction.

'Tasteless, odorless. Nearly colourless.'

'Well that takes all the fun out of it!'

'Snotlout, calm down before I throw you out.' Valka said calmly while carefully putting the flask away.

She sat down next to Hiccup again, now sleeping peacefully, and gestured to Wrenlou to join her. When he did, she demanded his arm. After inspecting it, she took some fresh bandages and started wrapping his arm.

'So, could you tell us about that dragon?' Fishlegs asked, always eager to learn more.

'What do you want to know?'

'Everything!'

'Okay, as far as we know it's the only creature that can survive eating that plant. Well, technically the plant itself isn't poisonous. You can even eat it. The roots, the stem and the leaves that is. The poison is in the berries.'

'And the dragon eats the berries, making it venomous?'

'Well, no. It does, technically, eat the berries, but it's not venomous. That's another unique detail about that dragon. It can't spew fire or acid, can't shoot spines and isn't venomous. Basically they're defenseless, except for their size.'

'Aha! They're huge!' Snotlout proclaimed.

'Quite the opposite. They're smaller than a Terror. In fact, they're smaller than my hand.'

'But they bite, yes?'

'Snotlout... Not every dragon defends itself by biting. The Nightshade dragons name might be fearsome, the dragons itself doesn't even have teeth. As far as we know it's the only species of dragon that is really, well, toothless.'

Toothless perked up at hearing his name and cooed questioningly.

'Yes, you are Toothless. But you aren't toothless in the sense that you aren't... toothless. Look, I mean to say that you have teeth.'

The Night Fury unsheathed his teeth as if to demonstrate that.

'Look, guys, as much as I love the company, you have to leave. Hiccup needs his rest. So please, come back tomorrow, okay?'

They nodded and left, all except Wrenlou, who had nowhere else to go and Astrid, who simply refused.

The three of them stayed with Hiccup all night, taking turned in watching over him and sleeping. Although Astrid din't get a lot of sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Dagur. She wasn't so sure they had seen the last of him just yet.


	18. Chapter 18 Dagur returns

It isn't over just yet. I don't know how many chapters left on this story, four, five, more. We'll see where it goes. Enjoy!

**Chapter 18 Dagur returns**

Had they though it was over and Dagur would leave Berk alone?

Yes, they had.

Had they though Hiccup would finally get the chance to heal in peace?

Yes they had.

They couldn't have been more wrong.

It was Astrid who spotted the ships heading for Berk. Dagur had gathered his entire armada. She flew back as fast as she could and called a meeting in the Great Hall.

'...And Wrenlou will stay with Hiccup, together with the Night Fury's.'

'Oh, I will?'

'Yes.. No, don't argue with me. Someone has to stay with Hiccup. You can't fight with one arm.'

'Then how am I supposed to protect him from Dagur?'

'That's why the Night Fury's are there. We will keep Dagur busy, and away from the house.'

'Dagur is after Hiccup and Toothless. He's most likely after me and Snowflake as well. Do you really think it's a good idea to put us all in the same house?'

'I don't know, okay? You just stay there with the Night Fury's. Let us do the fighting. If all goes according to plan, you'll just have to wait it out.'

'Yeah, like that's so much better.' Wrenlou mumbled, while following Valka and the Night Fury's back to the house.

Sh checked Hiccup's injuries and changed the bandage.

'I left food downstairs. Here are fresh bandages. I also have water here, and the rest of the antidote. I also will...'

'Valka. VALKA!'

She looked up, fear and worry clearly in her eyes. Wrenlou put his hand on her shoulder.

'I know.'

She sighed. 'I know you do. I'm just so worried, you understand?'

Wrenlou nodded. 'I am too.'

'Lock the door when I'm gone okay?'

'I will.'

Astrid watched Valka close the door behind her and turned around. They had so much to do and so little time to do it in. Dagur would arrive in a few hours, so they didn't have much time. They wouldn't be completely unprepared though.

Berk lay silent when Dagur's ships arrived. Only Astrid, Valka, Gobber, Eret, Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins and a few others were there to great Dagur.

'Well well. Astrid, I believe.'

Astrid didn't answer, but tightened her grip on her axe.

'You. You tried to kill my son.'

'Oh, Hiccup's mama. Well isn't that precious. Now you get to watch him die.'

'Forget it. You'll never get to him.'

'We'll see.' Dagur said while stroking his axe. 'I never loose.'

'There's a first time for everything.' Astrid hissed, raising her axe.

Dagur and his men charged. Berkians came from all corners of the village, surrounding the attackers, and soon, they were fighting.

Valka fought of soldiers with a force she didn't know. She was just so very angry. She would glance at Dagur, fighting with Astrid, and then she would glance at the house where she knew that Hiccup was.

Dagur came at her, swinging his axe above his head. She dodged the blow, and swung her own axe at him. They fought for what seemed forever, the same thought racing in her head, over and over. _Keep him away from Hiccup._

_Keep him away from Hiccup._

She dodged and swung. He dodged and swung at her. It was almost like a dance... almost.

_Keep him away from Hiccup._

She tripped over a fallen Berserker, Dagur standing over her, laughing, raising his axe above his head.

_Keep him away from Hiccup._

'Where's Hiccup?!'

'Where you'll never find him!'

'Oh, really.'

Dagur lowered the axe and smiled. But it was a smile that send chills down her spine. He turned around and ran off, just leaving her there. She scrambled to her feet, grabbing her axe. Dagur was sprinting towards the house! He had found an opening, and he had taken it. Before she could follow, a body smashed into her, sending them both down. It landed on top of her, trapping her. Her axe was out of her reach now, and she couldn't lift the body. Dagur was running towards the house, a few men following him, and there was no one standing in his way. She screamed in frustration.

Wrenlou was staring out the window. He could hear the battle. The screams and cries from injured people, Berkians and Berserkers alike made him cringe.

'Wha... what's happening.'

He turned around and looked Hiccup. He walked over and sat down at the edge of the bed, staring at his hands.

'Dagur. He came for you and Toothless. Quite possibly me and Snowflake as well.'

'Dagur? Here?' Hiccup said, pushing himself up. 'But then I have to...'

'Don't. Hiccup, don't.'

'But I...'

'Do you think I want to just sit here and wait for him? I want to get out there, and fight him. I know you do too, but neither of us is in very good fighting condition, are we?'

Hiccup shook his head and lay back again. They sat in silence, not knowing what to say.

'Where are the dragons?'

They're downstairs. They're...'

_BANG._

They froze, staring at each other in shock. Toothless came bounding up the stairs, howling.

_BANG._

'It's him. He's here. He's trying to break...'

_BANG._

'...down the door. Toothless, stay with Hiccup.'

_BANG._

'Wrenlou! Where are you going?'

'Don't worry, I'll...'

_BANG._

'...Be fine. Just, stay here, and stay quiet.'

With a sword in his hand he descended down the stairs. Snowflake came up to him, crooning softly.

_BANG._

With a gesture he pointed her to the stairs and she took stance at the bottom. He himself moved to the middle of the room, where he climbed on the table.

_BANG._

He had no idea what Dagur was using to break the door open, but the whole house was shaking. Dust came down from rafters and clung to his hair.

_BANG._

The door broke open, the wood splintering and flying in every direction. He believed some of it grazed his cheek, but he wasn't sure. A figure appeared through the curtain of dust and smoke. Long, slightly curved horns. An evil grin. An axe, grabbed tightly in his hand. Dagur the Deranged. Wrenlou tightened his grip on the sword. Snowflake growled, her body glowing, her eyes narrowed to slits, her teeth showing. She had taken a low pose, like a cat stalking it's prey.

'Well, so we meet again.'


	19. Chapter 19 The fight

I'm sorry if this chapter is a little chaotic. I guess that's what it's like in battle. Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 19 The fight**

With some help from Valka, Astrid had gotten out from under the limp body of the Berserker that had fallen on top of her. They were trying to get to Hiccup, but their way kept getting blocked by soldiers. They had heard loud banging noises, then the sound of splintering wood. They feared the worst.

When the house finally came into view, the saw Wrenlou on the steps leading to the house, fighting Dagur, desperately trying to keep him from reaching the door. As he drove Dagur down, two men saw a chance and crept into the house. Astrid screamed and started running, only to be stopped by more of Dagur's men.

There was a shriek and a loud scream, followed by the sound of a plasmablast. The two men came running out of the house, followed by Snowflake, who fired another plasmablast, before going back inside. Astrid smiled and knocked a Berserker on the head. Wrenlou and Dagur were still fighting and now she realized that Wrenlou wasn't driving Dagur away, Dagur was retreating, forcing Wrenlou to follow him further away from the house. Wrenlou realized this as well, because he swung the sword at Dagur, causing the man to loose his balance. Using this opportunity, Wrenlou ran back towards the front door. Well, what was left of the front door. Dagur regained his footing quickly, bolting op the stairs and engaged Wrenlou again.

Wrenlou had a serious disadvantage. The Berserkerchief was taller, stronger, and had the use of both his arms. Once again he lured Wrenlou from the door, swinging his axe every time he tried to turn back. Astrid and Valka were trying to get to him, to help, but were swarmed by soldiers. It was like fighting the Hydra. For every soldier they knocked down, two more appeared.

The angry and furious scream of a Night Fury came from the house, almost shaking it on it's foundations, then suddenly cut off. The silence hung in the air like a shroud, then a bloodcurdling cry pierced through the air.

Wrenlou froze and turned halfway to the house. Dagur, seeing his chance, swung his axe at the man, cutting across his chest. He screamed and dropped to his knees, the sword clattering to the ground

Two men exited the house, dragging a third along. They couldn't see his face from the distance, but they saw short auburn hair.

'Hiccup!' Valka screamed at the top of her lungs.

She pushed her way past the Berserker soldiers, racing after the men. She was met by Dagur.

'Your son, is mine.'

'NO. HICCUP!'

She swung her staff at the man, but he dodged. They parried for a while, then he let her pass. She didn't know why he did that, but he did. By now the men had disappeared into the distance. There was a blood trail on the ground where they had run. She started running beside it, following it, desperate to save her son.

After he had let the woman pass, he turned to the girl, she was fighting of soldiers, visibly crying. He then turned to his opponent, still sitting on the stairs, his head bent downwards. He approached him and raised his axe. The boy looked up and he was staring in those strange eyes. For a moment he stood, then he lowered the axe again. The cut was deep, the boy would die anyway. Why would he make it quick. He turned and began walking away.

Astrid saw Valka parry with Dagur, before running off in the direction the man had taken Hiccup. She saw Dagur approach Wrenlou, his axe raised above his head. Then, to her great surprise, the man turned away. She fought even harder, trying to get past the soldiers. She had to go find Hiccup.

Wrenlou watched Dagur walk away. After everything he did, he was just going to walk away?

No way.

Not on his watch.

He grabbed the sword and used it to get up. His chest burned, but he ignored he. He ran to Dagur, then jumped him, grabbing on of the horns on his helmet and yanking it off. Dagur stumbled, but didn't fall, he turned around with an angry growl.

'That's mine!' He pointed at the helmet firmly in Wrenlou's grasp.

'Not anymore it is.'

Dagur howled and swung the axe. Wrenlou ducked and swerved around him, aiming the sword for Dagur's back. Dagur was too quick and turned around, blocking the blow. They fought like this, neither of them noticing they got closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. Neither of them noticed that the fighting around them had seized and that they were the only ones left.

Astrid was standing, the axe leaning on the ground. They had won, but it felt like defeat. They had lost Hiccup. She was watching Wrenlou and Dagur. She noticed Valka coming back, alone and crying.

'Where's...'

Valka just shook her head. 'They set sail before I could get to them.'

'NO.' Astrid threw the axe into the nearest house, anger coursing through her veins. She turned to Wrenlou and Dagur. She could kill that man with her bare hands. She didn't get the chance though.

Wrenlou swung the sword at Dagur, and it would have severed his head clean of his shoulders, had he not stepped back. They were too close to the edge and the cliff crumbled under Dagur's feet. He fell, his arms flailing like he was trying to fly. Wrenlou just stared to where his enemy had just disappeared. He heard the scream stop, the splash when the man hit the ocean and then, every sound died. The entire world was quiet. He realized he was still clutching Dagur's helmet. He looked at it, but it was nothing now. Just a piece of metal. The man who had been wearing it, was gone. Someone grabbed his shoulder. Astrid.

They watched Dagur fall and gasped. Valka took a step in Wrenlou's direction, but stopped. Astrid didn't have the patience though. She ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder. He turned around, frowning.

'They took Hiccup! Wrenlou, they took Hiccup!'

Wrenlou looked at her like she had just announced she was going to eat her shoes. She wondered if he had even heard her. His eyes widened and she knew they had. But his reaction surprised everyone gathered at the cliff.

He looked at her, and started laughing.

She had just told him the Berserkers had taken Hiccup, and he was laughing.

_Laughing._

She wanted to kill him, right then and there.


	20. Chapter 20 Save

**Chapter 20 Save**

Astrid was staring at Wrenlou, who was still laughing. The laughing soon changed into coughing. With a pained face he was trying to even out his breathing, but it took a while.

'Do you think I'm stupid?' He breathed when he finally caught his breath again.

'What?'

She was confused. How did Hiccup being taken by Dagur's men connect to her thinking Wrenlou was stupid?

'No! But they took Hiccup! You were supposed to protect him!' She knew it wasn't fair to say that. After all, he did try. 'But you let them take him! Even with Dagur gone, what do you think they'll...'

'Astrid!'

She stopped, her axe pointed to were the boat had sailed of, her mouth opened mid-sentence.

'I knew I wouldn't be able to keep Dagur or his men away from the house, so I told Toothless to take Hiccup to the cove as soon as Dagur broke down the door. Astrid, he wasn't there.'

She frowned. 'What?'

Wrenlou whistled and Snowflake came bounding towards them, crooning worriedly as she saw the state her rider was in. Her paws were covered in blood and there were streaks of the stuff all along her body. Wrenlou managed to get on her back, and before anyone could say anything, he flew off, heading to the forest. Astrid was to dumbfounded to stop him, just staring at the place he was standing moment ago.

The Berkians mumbled. They weren't sure what to think. Only minutes after he had left, they heard the familiar whistling sound of the Night Fury's, and both dragons came swooping low over the village, heading straight towards the Haddock home. Valka started running after them, Cloudjumper in front of her, Astrid in tow. She ran up the steps and trough the destroyed door, asking Astrid to stay downstairs. She did so, albeit reluctantly.

Valka glanced over at Wrenlou while changing the bandage around Hiccup's wound again. The man was leaning against the wall, eyes closed. The cut in his chest wasn't bleeding anymore, but she needed to look after it anyway. She wished he had let Gothi do it, but he had insisted he was fine and that she should look after the seriously injured first. After making sure Hiccup was sleeping soundly, guarded by Toothless, she grabbed a bowl of water, some bandages, a clean piece of cloth and moved over to the man.

His eyes shot open the moment Valka pressed down on the wound. The water burned.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Could you...?'

She gestured to his tunic. He nodded and with a painful scowl on his face pulled it over his head. Valka gasped at the scars the Red Death left on him.

'I never realized...' Her voice trailed of.

Wrenlou looked down as she stroke a finger over one of the scars. Upon seeing his face, she went back to fleeing the wound. She didn't press the issue.

Wrenlou breathed in sharply when she washed the wound and bandaged it, shivering in the cold.

'Hang on.'

Valka disappeared, only to return moments later, handing him a green tunic.

'It's Hiccup's but I don't think he would mind. And you're about the same size.' She picked his torn and bloody shirt from the ground. 'I'll wash and fix this. Astrid wants to come up, is that okay?'

He nodded before closing his eyes again. He heard footsteps descend, the quicker, smaller ones ascend and opened his eyes just in time to see Astrid kneeling next to the bed. She smiled at him, then turned her attention to Hiccup.

'A... Astrid?'


	21. Chapter 21 Recovery

So, big time skip in this chapter. I think there will be two after this one and than this story is finished too! The next one is already in progress, so there should be no gap between this one and the next!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 21 Recovery**

'A... Astrid?'

His vision was blurry, but he could clearly see Astrid's blonde hair and blue eyes in front of him. Beside her he could see the big green eyes of Toothless.

'I'm here, just lay still.'

'Wr... Wrenlou?'

'Right here.'

He looked over to his left. Wrenlou sat leaning against the wall.

'Dagur?'

Wrenlou and Astrid exchanged a glance before looking back at Hiccup again.

'Don't think he will ever bother us again.'

'You killed him?'

'What? No! It wasn't me...'

She looked over at Wrenlou, who sighed.

'He fell of a cliff. I don't think he survived that. Hey, I got you a little souvenir.' He pulled Dagur's helmet from under the chair. 'Put it on the wall or something.'

'No thanks. I'd be happy if I never have to see him again.'

'That won't be a problem.'

0-0-0-0-0-0

'Look, Hiccup, I know you want to go outside flying, but Valka will kill me if she found out I let you.'

Hiccup grunted with frustration. It had been two weeks since the battle. Three since he had been stabbed and poisoned. Three weeks since he had last flown with Toothless, and he was getting sick of it. He hated being cooped up inside, while he should be _outside, _flying with Toothless and helping rebuilt. He glanced at Wrenlou and saw the same frustration. Valka had forbidden both of them to go flying.

'Fine! But I'm not taking the blame if we get caught!'

Hiccup's face split open in a grin. 'I'm not planning on getting caught.'

'No prisoner ever is.'

0-0-0-0-0-0

'WOOOOOHOOOOOOO THIS IS AMAZING!'

'ARE YOU INSANE?'

He was watching Hiccup plummet towards the ocean, falling free, Toothless close behind. The dragon swooped under his rider and caught him well before they would hit the water. Hiccup joined him with a big smile on his face, his hair poking in every direction.

'You must be insane.'

'Yep. But all the best people are, right?'

They had been goofing of in the thick clouds above Berk for hours. Hiccup had performed a lot of these free fall catch tricks as he called them, while Wrenlou was perfectly comfortable _on _the dragon. They had raced each other around the seastacks, had done a few rounds around Berk, while high enough to not be spotted, and had even flown through the Whispering Death tunnels underneath the village. However, it was time to go back. They could only stay away for so long and it was getting dark.

0-0-0-0-0-0

'Hey Valka, where are Hiccup and Wrenlou?'

'Oh I don't know. I haven't seen them in a while. Maybe they are in the Great Hall.'

'Thanks, I'll check.'

Making her way to the Great Hall, she saw the Night Fury's _(how could she possibly have missed that) _laying outside, tangled together. The only way to tell them apart was their colour. Because it was rather late, the Hall was mostly empty. A few men sitting here and there, more snoring on the ground. She spotted the two men in a corner, out of the way.

She started making her way to them, but something made her stop and hide behind a column. There was something about their behaviour that seemed off... she couldn't tell at first, until she heard Hiccup giggle into the cup he was holding and suddenly it struck her. They were drunk! Both of them! Her jaw dropped, she had never seen Hiccup so much as _touch _the ale or the mead, now he was _drunk_? Wrenlou said something and it must have been funny, because Hiccup spit out the sip he had just taken, bursting out in laughter. Wrenlou said something else and Hiccup stood up abruptly, turning away from the other man, trying to hold in the rest of the liquid. Wrenlou yelled something else she was just able to make out, but it didn't make much sense to her. Hiccup threw his cup at the other man. She sneaked a little closer.

Wrenlou was still laughing, his face suddenly getting serious when he saw Hiccup standing bent over, his hands on his knees.

'Hey, you okay?'

He walked over to the other man but when he was close, Hiccup suddenly stood upright and spit the remaining ale in Wrenlou's face. Astrid didn't think her jaw could get any lower. Wrenlou stood frozen for a moment.

'You did not just do that.'

Hiccup giggled again and nodded. Instead of starting to yell, Wrenlou ran a sleeve over his face, before jumping Hiccup, sending them both down on the floor. They rolled around, play wrestling, until Wrenlou burst into laughter again. Hiccup looked at him.

'Looks like you lost your leg... again!'

Hiccup looked from the prosthetic in Wrenlou's hand to his leg, then back to Wrenlou before he too burst out in laughter. Astrid couldn't help but smile. She had never heard Hiccup laugh like this before. She heard a click as Hiccup reattached his leg and both men went back to their table, Wrenlou retrieving Hiccup's cup in the process.

'Man, I really wish you were my brother.' Hiccup said, refilling the cups.

'We are brothers. Brothers in arms.'

Hiccup thought on that for a moment before nodding. 'I like that. Brothers in arms. Yeah, that sounds good to me.'

Astrid watched them for a while before sneaking back out. She didn't want to interrupt them and she felt Hiccup shouldn't be disturbed. Her question could wait anyway.

She realized that for the first time since his father had died, Hiccup was having fun. Real fun, not the forced smile he put on at official business. Even though his smile was real around her, she had never heard him giggle. _Giggle. _She smiled while she walked past the Night Fury's, who each cracked an eye open to look at her and went back to her house. Seeing Hiccup happy made her feel happy. She chuckled as he would have to deal with the hangover tomorrow. She knew from experience that the ale packed quite a punch. With the sound of Hiccup's drunken laugh vibrating through her head, she fell asleep. The smile never left her face.


	22. Chapter 22 Back to Dragoncity

I'm still not entirely pleased with the ending, I might change that. As for now, it is as it is. After this there will be one more "chapter" with some trivia and a sneak peak into the next story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 22 Back to Dragoncity**

Almost a week after their secret flight, Hiccup and Wrenlou were sitting on the plaza. Hiccup was copying The book of dragons, so that Wrenlou could take the information with him. Both Snowflake and Toothless were napping in the sun again. Valka was making her way over to the two men, when they heard a shriek. A Night Fury shriek. Their first reaction was to look at the napping dragons, but both dragons looked just as confused as they were. Then a shadow shot over the village, and a Night Fury came down.

'Broghan! What are you doing here!'

'Looking for you.'

Valka stared at the other man. Slightly older than Wrenlou was, and she knew they were brothers. But this man looked nothing like Wrenlou. His hair was brown instead of black, and his eyes were brown as well. He introduced himself to Astrid and Valka.

'We got worried when you didn't return. And we were right I see.' Broghan sat down next to Hiccup and Wrenlou, eyeing his brother with anger in his eyes.

'This time, it was totally not my fault.'

'Okay, what happened?' Broghan asked with a sigh.

0-0-0-0-0-0

'Stabbed?'

Hiccup nodded. 'And poisoned. I would be dead if it hadn't been for Wrenlou.'

'So let me get this straight. You are flying towards Berk and you get shot out of the sky, breaking your arm. Then, a week later, you get captured by this... Dagurguy. He stabs you and forces you to train his dragons, which are now over there. Then you escape with the help of those dragons, but he follows you and comes here and you have to fight him of. He wounds you, you push him over a cliff and all's well, ends well?'

'I didn't push him. He fell all on his own. But yes, the rest sounds correct.'

'Well, I'm glad to see you're okay Hiccup. That both of you are okay. But I really came to get you home.'

'Yeah, I'm not really ready to go home just yet. Hiccup's still busy with the book and I'm not leaving without it.'

'And I'm not leaving without you. So I guess I'll have to stay too then.'

'You are welcome in our house.' Valka said. 'I'm sure we can find you a spare bed somewhere.'

Broghan smiled. 'Thank you.'

0-0-0-0-0-0

'So, you're really leaving again?'

'Hiccup, you know I can't stay.'

'Yeah I do. But I hate to say goodbye again.'

'Like I said before, it's only two days that way if you fly Toothless on full speed.'

'Let's just hope that the next time you come, nothing happens?' Astrid said.

Both Wrenlou and Hiccup started laughing.

'It's not like we want anything to happen, Astrid.' Hiccup said.

'But next time it won't be Dagur, that's for sure.' Wrenlou added.

'Got the book? Good. Just remember: when you finish teaching that, we have no more information. And we would still like to learn about that Nightshade dragon.'

'You told them about the Nightshade dragon? Why would you do that?'

'Broghan, relax. Dagur used Deadly Nightshade to poison Hiccup, that was the only reason I told them.'

Broghan crossed his arm and turned to Moonchaser.

'Alright. It's time for me to go. I'm going to miss you, brother.'

'Im going to miss you too.'

Hiccup stuck out his hand and Wrenlou grabbed it. After saying a quick goodbye to the rest of the people gathered, he mounted Snowflake. Broghan was already in the air, his dragon hovering while waiting for Wrenlou. After one last look at the people of Berk, specifically the one he called brother, Wrenlou joined Broghan in the air. They had decided to take the Changewing, the Nadder and the Nightmare with them and with the dragons in tow, they flew off Hiccup sighed.

while everyone went back to the daily business, he sneaked away. He took Toothless to the cove. It had become their sanctuary, the place they could rest without being called out to fix some minor problem every two minutes. And at the moment, rest was all he needed.


	23. Chapter 23 Trivia

**Chapter 23 Trivia**

As promised, here are some things you might not know about my story.

- Deadly Nightshade does exist. It's latin name is Atropa Belladonna, and it is poisonous. It has been used for a lot of things, including medicine and cosmetics.

- The Nightshade dragon, which was named so shortly, was based of a hummingbird. I know I didn't describe it in that much detail, but imagine a hummingbird with a more dragonlike snout, a longer dragontail and bigger wings.

- The song I pictured Wrenlou singing to Hiccup in chapter 8 is called Sleepsong, from Secret Garden. I listened to it a lot while writing this story.

Alright, that was it. Very short I know, but I have said what I wanted to say. I mentioned a next story, it will be called Return of the dragonrider, and it's really my idea on what could have happened what if Astrid never followed Hiccup after he won dragon training. And I promised a sneakpeak...

_...Leaving. We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and I are taking a little vacation. Forever.'_

_Hiccup put the down the basket with fish and sighed. Toothless bounded over, excited, but crooning concerned when he sensed the sadness of his friend. He nudged the boy, rubbing his nose against his chest._

_'It's okay bud. I'm okay. Now eat the fish, we have a long journey ahead of us.'_

_Toothless gave him a lick across his face, then bounded of towards the basket of fish._

_'Toothless! That's disgusting!'_

_Hiccup ducked his hands in the lake to wash the dragonsaliva from his face and watched as the dragon ate the fish. He checked the saddle and the tailfin a thousand times. He made sure he had everything he needed, or wanted, to take. He looked around the cove, the place where he and Toothless had become friends. He sighed and mounted the dragon. Toothless flew up, towards the sea._

_He didn't leave immediately though, he flew around the island all day. And when the night fell and the sun began to set, he watched the sunset from one of the rocks perched high above the village. He could hear the raw viking voices coming from the Great Hall. Drunk viking voices._

_It was deep in the night when he finally left, steering the dragon south. He had no idea what he would find, but if it was a place where he and Toothless could live together without being hunted or killed, he would be happy. _

_The moon was high in the sky, illuminating the ocean as Berk quickly disappeared in the distance, the voices fading with every beat of the dragons mighty wings, until they were gone, and the only thing he could hear was the rush of the ocean and the wind in his ears._

Because I haven't written that much of this story yet, have the first part of the first chapter.

I will start updating it as soon as possible, so keep your eyes and ears open.

Love you all!

Aurora


End file.
